He Will Be Loved
by Little Miss188
Summary: Blaine and Kurt transfer to McKinley but Karofsky is still there, something tells me this could go horribly wrong as romance tries to bloom.. What will happen? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

******THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT :) PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT! I AM GOING TO CONTINUE THIS PROBABLY!******

My eyes darted around the cafeteria; it felt so strange to not be in my Dalton uniform. I had not forgotten about Karofsky and I did not want to chance running into him on my first day back at school. I'd only returned because, as much as I had loved the feeling of acceptance at Dalton, the distance meant that I had to live away and Dad's recent health reports weren't promising. I could never forgive myself if I wasn't there to support him all because of some bully like Karofsky. Also in all truth I missed my glee club friends, even Rachel.

She had become a little more bearable, I had no doubts that her irritable behaviour would soon start to develop again but I was enjoying this new Rachel enough that I didn't care too much. Her promise that she would keep her eyes away from Blaine was reassuring even though I knew now that he was fully gay. It was all just an inspirational whim.

"Where are we sitting?" Blaine asked, carrying his tray full of food. I had to take a minute to admire how nice he looked. It was a different look to his usual crisp blazer which I had grown so used to. He was wearing a biker jacket over an off white t-shirt (which if I say so outlined his muscled figure perfectly).

After a moment of not replying I switched back to reality. "Do you want to sit here?" I asked, having already set down my tray.

"Yeah, here looks good."

A few girls were already gawping at Blaine despite the fact he had made it clear that he was openly gay. I'd never seen him so nervous even though he was all about courage. Maybe it was all down to making his first impression a good one.

"How do you like your first day at McKinley?" My eyes never failed to meet Blaine's as he ate his apple.

"Good, I'm scared about after lunch though." After lunch we had glee club and I knew for a fact that he wanted to impress them all. I think he thought that they'd all instinctively hate him because he used to be competition.

I smiled gently at him to ease his nerves. "Don't be, they're going to love you. You already know them really; they aren't going to turn on you because you dare to join our glee club. If anything I think they'll be happy, a voice like yours will make a good addition to the team."

His blush coloured his cheeks subtly. "You're just being a good friend but thanks. It's helping me." Slowly, he reached out to take my hand and squeeze it. I squeezed it back. "I'm excited now."

"That's more like it."

"Can you help me with some homework?" He bent underneath the table to retrieve his book and flicked it open to the right page. It was something about linear equations which I had studied a few terms ago so I was perfectly in my comfort zone. I set about explaining the work to Blaine who sat listening attentively. All the while our hands were joined underneath the table.

We were so blissfully unaware of our surroundings that we didn't even here him coming.

"Nobody told me that queer boy was back, and look he brought along his faggot friend!" The instant teasing told me at once that Karofsky stood before us. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks as I rose to defend Blaine. That word was unacceptable, I had kind of accepted that I would receive a bit of name calling but Karofsky had no right to call Blaine. If Blaine hadn't pulled me back down into my seat I would have levelled up to Dave and called him out right there and then. "Losers." he mocked but he didn't leave. Instead he waited for his mates to depart. He didn't sit either, not that I wanted him any closer towards me.

"Leave us alone Karofsky." When he refused to move I pressed my lips into a thin line. "Now."

"Scared to be alone with me? I thought you'd got over your crush by now? I mean won't your boyfriend be insulted." Where did the lies stop?

He was still trying to look cool in front of his friends and I knew better than to embarrass him. "You forced yourself on me, not the other way around and if you don't leave me to eat my lunch I am going to let everybody know about it."

I caught a fleeting expression of pure worry before it was replaced with the mask of anger he usually wore.

"You don't have to suffer all this alone, it's not a disease. It's who you are and people like me and Kurt are willing to accept you Dave." I was unsure if I ever was willing to accept him. To me Karofsky was still that unsure little boy who terrified me with just one kiss. He was unsure and I knew that; I just didn't want to be his punching bag. Also that kiss had upset me. Unless he apologized a million times over I would never be able to look him in the eye and help him. Even with the prospect of spending more time with Blaine.

"Thanks but no thanks. I am not going to make a habit of spending time with homos." With that he left smugly. I was glad that he was gone but even that small encounter had left me crying ever so slightly on the inside.

From the corner of my eye I saw Blaine looking at me anxiously, probably waiting for some sign that I was okay. "Kurt?" I turned towards him. "You look like you're about to pass out. You were brave then Kurt," he wrapped his arms around me into a friendly embrace. "Really brave." he whispered in my ear. "I'm not going to let him hurt you though. Although much use I would be in a fight!" He laughed and I had to join in with him, there was something about his laughter- it was addictive.

"Come on we're going to be late for glee club."

Rachel was already by the piano suggesting song ideas for Nationals so I was kind of hoping to sneak in without making a fuss. Blaine and I made it as far as the chairs before Finn announced our arrival to everyone. Rachel left her post by the piano and ran over to hug Blaine and I before every girl began to follow suit with the boys punching my arm in a vote of support or pulling me into a handshake of sorts.

It took a while before Mr. Shcuester could calm them all and usher them to their seats. "Welcome back Kurt, our family wasn't quite the same without your presence. I'd also like to take this chance to welcome our newest member Mr. Blaine Anderson." I didn't need to look over to know that Blaine had just blushed. He was leading man material and projected confidence in his voice but I guess he just didn't like the formal introduction. "We're glad to have you." Mr. Schue went off into a ramble about how well everybody did at Regionals and how we were just one hurdle away from our goal but to get that we had to put in real effort and determination. It was the typical motivating speech he always gave after a good performance as to stop us slacking. As if he would ever catch me slacking anyway.

"Are you okay now?" I whispered as quietly as I could.

He glanced at me quickly (not wanting to be caught talking, like Mr. Schue would tell him off), "Yeah, you do things so differently. It's good."


	2. Chapter 2

"I hope you don't mind Mrs. Hudson-Hummel that Kurt invited me to stay here. As soon as you want me gone just say it and I will be out of your way!" Blaine had been apologizing ever since arriving a week or so ago. We'd only just returned home and he was already at it. I was in love with him but if he kept it up I was considering bunking with Finn (that was if he would let me which would probably be a no but it's the thought that counts not the action).

Dad hadn't been so impressed about Blaine coming to live with us but Carole had talked him round to the idea. I loved having a girl in the house. "How many times do I have to tell you that I want you here? You seem a perfectly well mannered boy and you've been such a support to Kurt, we could hardly reject you when Kurt asked, especially since you don't have any real relatives around here."

Before he could refuse much more, I dragged him off to our room telling Carole we had homework to do. An extra single bed had been added to my room, I cannot begin to say how hard it was to find a bedding cover that fit in with the colour scheme of the room.

It did not take five seconds for me to collapse on my bed. Today had been long but I knew that all days would not be like this, it was just the Karofsky situation that had been playing on my mind all day. I closed my eyes, willingly blocking out the world for a few seconds, and sighed. I could hear Blaine dumping his satchel on the floor and coming to join me. We lay in silence for a while until Blaine propped himself up on his elbow.

"You look so peaceful with your eyes closed Kurt."

I opened them carefully, the room was fuzzy for a while but it came back into focus. Blaine was leaning above me just staring. "Thanks, I think."

"No thank you Kurt, you really helped me today. Do you know that?"

That was laughable. All I had done was been a friend to Blaine which was no different to usual. He had helped me with Karofsky (as much as anybody could).

"That's stupid, you helped me with Dave."

"Things will get easier for you Kurt. He's going to come out sooner or later, he's scared of us because we can openly accept who we are."

Gay. Why did that little fact have to dominate my life? I was gay but that should've made no difference. It shouldn't have been the reason that I ran from McKinley.

I refused to dwell on the facts; it was silly to cry over spilt milk.

"What you thinking about?" Blaine was close to me now, close enough for me to smell his warm minty breath.

"Things." I answered vaguely. "The future mainly." I pushed myself off my bed surprising Blaine. I couldn't stand being so close to him and not doing anything. "Like what will happen if I fail this Spanish test Mr. Schuester is giving us on Friday, so I should get revising."

He could tell I was lying. I wasn't referring to the close future; it was blurred future that I was going to have.

Love had never been kind to me, I didn't really expect it to be because isn't love made by God? Well then I had no chance. God had never favoured me. Not that I cared, to me God wasn't real but I couldn't deny the existence of love.

We studied quietly, flicking through textbooks. Every once in a world he asked me to translate a phrase but I could tell that he was still thinking about what I said before. About the future.

Blaine and I were just platonic friends; he knew I loved him as more than that but we didn't want to mess up our friendship. I couldn't lose a friend like him; he had been my guidance and the only person who could really relate to me. Throwing all that away was a silly thought.

Still, it was so tempting to reach out and touch him. I wanted to kiss him but to not share a kiss like I had with Karofsky; I wanted to kiss him knowing we felt just the same about each other.

My eyes glanced over at Blaine who was no longer sat on my bed reading out of a textbook, but holding a pamphlet. It took me a few minutes to figure out what it was. When I knew I rushed over to grab it off him but he had already read the title.

"Boys + Boys?" his questioning look was almost comedic, his cute eyebrows curved in curiosity. I was still struggling to steal it off him.

I had been meaning to get rid of that stupid pamphlet ever since Dad tried to explain to me about what he called: "man on man sexual intercourse". The whole scenario was awkward: Dad accepted me as much as any father could be every now or then he'd be unsure of how to act and it definitely came through. I'd promised to read it with no intention of actually doing so, I just hadn't got round to binning it yet.

"Are you trying to prepare Kurt?" At last, he handed the pamphlet over to me but it was too late. I was already dying of embarrassment.

Smiling shyly I replied, "It was my Dad's failed attempt at trying to make me feel more comfortable. It's the thought that counts though."

"You don't need to worry about preparing, you'll just know what to do I think."

"Even so, it can never hurt to be prepared." I threw the scrunched up pamphlet into the bin not wanting to ever see it again.

It didn't take long for him to retrieve it. "Well then maybe I should prepare."

"Please don't tell me you're actually going to read that." It had been in the bin and everything.

"Why not? I'm hardly experienced, it's not like I know actually myself."

"Because like you say, when it happens you'll just know."

How the proximity had become closer and closer so easily I'd never know. Things like that happened between Blaine and I all the time. Each time I found myself gasping for breath. How could he not see how unbelievably good looking he was and why he drove me mental each living second of the day?

"I hope so. I wouldn't want to disappoint."

Blaine would never be a disappointment.


End file.
